


Take Me

by pizzazombienac



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Cock Worship, F/M, Gore, Insults, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Violence, boyfriend to death - Freeform, cum, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Sarah Nac, a now single and rather lonely college student, goes to a bar and meets a strange man named Strade who kidnaps her. However, Strade is in for a surprise because Nac is not like any of his other victims and won't go down without a fight.





	1. How The Tables Have Turned

Nac sat at the bar by herself, sipping a tequila sunrise as she contemplated on life. She had just recently broken up with a boyfriend who had cheated on her. She also thought about the piling school work she had as well as the dwindling hours at her job. She took another sip of the pink liquid as she continued worrying about how she would pay her bills and ace her classes as well as get over her boy troubles. Just as she was about to fall down the rabbit hole of thoughts, she was interrupted. **  
**

“I haven’t seen you around here before” a male voice with a heavy German accent cut through the racing thoughts. “What’s your name?”

The dark haired girl blinked, caught off guard. “Uh… I’m Nac” she answered hesitantly as she turned to face the man talking to her.

He was taller than her with a lean muscular build. He had long wavy brown hair, thick eyebrows, and tan skin as well as body hair in all the right places. Nac looked him up and down and smirked. He definitely was a looker, and she was hoping to catch a distraction from all the noise in her head.

“No need to be so shy!” He told her as he gave her a huge grin. “My name is Strade!”

Nac noticed his voice was chipper and enthusiastic. She loved this dude’s energy. “Hey there Strade. So I take it you come here often?”

Strade nodded. “But you don’t, what are you up to?”

“Eh, taking a break from all my school work. I’m buried up to the neck in papers and tests! It’s good to get out for a little while!” Nac explained to him.

He grinned again and patted her back. She found that a little forward only talking to this guy for 5 seconds, but she rolled with it. If she could get laid tonight to help ease the stress she was going through she was all down for it.

“Are you here alone? Where’s your friends?” He asked her.

Another forward and weird question, but he was clearly some kind of foreigner so maybe his customs were different than hers. “Probably studying. I don’t know nor care right now.”

He giggled and gave her a big smile. Nac smiled back and decided to open up a conversation with him about interests. They had a conversation about music, TV shows/movies, and jobs. She learned he liked upbeat music, cooking shows (not so bad maybe he can cook her a nice meal), and he works as a mechanic. She could tell he was a little older than her, but Nac likes her men a little older. After conversating for a little longer, Nac felt like she had some chemistry with him. She felt like she had a shot at getting laid.

“Listen, do you wanna get outta here?” She asked him flirtily.

Strade giggled excitedly. “Oh of course!” He took her hand and lead her out the door.

They walked a bit to this shady part of the parking lot where an expensive looking car was parked. He took his keys out and opened the car, holding the passenger door open. Nac stumbled in, having one too many drinks. He shut the door and then went over to the driver’s side. He started the car and began to drive off. Nac was a bit loopy so she didn’t notice this initially, but as she sat in the car while he was driving, she noticed the door on the passenger side didn’t have a handle. Odd.

“Hey what happened to the handle on the passenger door? Is it like a defect or something?” Nac asked, a little suspicious but still drunk and not thinking much of it.

“Don’t worry about that” he told her.

Nac didn’t want to not worry about it, however. She giggled as she found this an opportunity to make jokes about the defect.

“Like what happens if I have to go to the bathroom am I just gonna piss on your expensive seats?” Nac let out a drunken cackle.

Strade got a more serious look on his face as she cracked her jokes. “Please just drop it.”

Nac wasn’t going to drop anything any time soon she was on a roll. “Dude what are ya tryna kidnap me or something???” She cackled again at how seemingly ridiculous she thought her joke was.

He got a violent gleam in his eyes as she said that. “What if I told you yes?”

“That’s ridiculous” she cackled again. “I’m coming with you on my own volition. We’re gonna go have sex at your house. Don’t need to kidnap me if I’m coming willingly.”

He grinned devilishly at her.

“I mean unless you’re into that whole pretend kidnapping shit in that case,” Nac pretended to act distressed. “Oh no, sir, please don’t kidnap me I wanna go back home and go nap naps!!!” She cackled again.

“Your laugh is fucking annoying” he growled through gritted teeth.

“What?” Nac genuinely didn’t hear what he said, but that didn’t matter because he ended up abruptly stopping the car so that she would fly forward and slam her head against the dashboard. “Ugh, what the fuck dude? Next time give me a warning before you-” Nac began to protest but he grabbed her head and slammed it hard again against the dashboard, enough to knock her out.

 

* * *

 

Nac woke up in a panic, immediately noticing she’s been tied up with rope and is lying on a cold cement floor. She let out a cry for help as she tried to squirm out of her restraints.

Before she could do much else, Strade came down the stairs and stood in front of her. “Hey you’re awake!”

“Where the fuck am I, dude?” Nac spat out angrily and worriedly.

“You came home with me from the bar, remember?” He gave her a dark grin as he giggled. “Though you were getting a little too enthusiastic before the actual fun began.”

Nac seriously hoped he was just trying to perform some kind of bondage kink on her, but something in her gut told her she was in danger. “Ok, jokes over dude! No more playing around! How about you untie me and bring me to your room where I’m sure it’s more comfortable?”

He shook his head. “Nah, right here is fine, but I can tell you’re getting anxious to start having some fun.” He laughed as he took out a big hunting knife.

Nac’s eyes widened. “Holy SHIT! What the FUCK”

“Hey before we begin do you want something to eat or drink.” Strade asked her with an almost warm smile as he twirled the knife around in his hands.

“No,” Nac wanted to protest but thought better of it in that moment.

Strade cupped her chin and gave her a wide smile. “Alright then, we’ll get started!”

He took the knife and began to cut her clothes. Nac shut her eyes and wanted to scream at him to stop, but she needed to convince him to get her out of the restraints. Perhaps she can get out of here with a small cut on the cheek and a sloppy blow job that she’d have no choice but to swallow if she wanted to stay alive. The thought of putting a complete stranger’s penis in her mouth was a bit terrifying to her, though. She was all about vaginal sex upon first meeting but not oral. Oral was more intimate, but she had to survive somehow.

“Please, I’ll do anything you want!” She whimpered.

Strade’s eyes lit up as she said it. “A-anything????”

Nac nodded.

Strade untied the ropes on her wrists and commanded her to strip down to her underwear. She did just that. Most people would probably feel embarrassed, but she actually liked being naked even if it was in front of this absolute creep. Whatever it took to survive.

After she stripped, he rubbed his crotch a bit through his clothes before handing her the knife. “Cut yourself!” He commanded her.

Nac cringed. “WHAT?!?”

“Do it!” He demanded before rubbing his crotch again.

Nac shakily took the blade down to her leg, contemplating if she really wanted to do it or not. She then realized this idiot gave her a weapon and untied her. In one swift motion, she slashed his ankle hard and made him wince in pain. Blood began to show up through his khaki pant leg.

Nac was about to slash at him again, but he grabbed her arms and then powerfully pushed her back down onto the floor, disarming her. “You’re a spicy one, mein liebling!” He giggled as he tied her hands back up and took up the blade.

He then began to cut her leg. Nac let out a shrill scream as he did so. She wasn’t used to that kind of pain. Blood trickled down her thigh as he went over to her other leg and began to cut that.

The cutting only lasted for a few moments, but to Nac the pain felt like an absolute eternity. Strade finally finished up and rubbed her cheek. “You did a great job! Do you want me to stitch you back up?”

Nac scoffed but ultimately nodded. She wanted to tell this fucker off but she was trying to remember everything she had watched in horror movies and serial killer documentaries.

He painfully stitched the deep wounds in her thighs back up, which were equally as painful as when he put the injuries there. He then poured alcohol onto the cuts, which made Nac scream out.

“There, all better!” He kissed her forehead before giggling. “Get your rest we got a full day ahead of us tomorrow!” He told her before muttering something in German and shortly disappearing up the stairs.

“Wait! Don’t leave me down here!” Nac cried out, but to no avail. He shut the lights off and shut the door.

 

* * *

 

Nac ended up passing out for a bit after that. When she woke up, she noticed the ropes on her wrists were loose. She struggled for a little more until she got them free. She ran through her options now that she was free. Observing her surroundings she noticed there was no windows in this room to escape from. She thought about grabbing a weapon, but before that she realized she was hungry and thirsty. She decided to open the fridge, which had organs crudely placed in Tupperware. Any regular person would have wretched at the sight, but Nac’s seen enough horror movies to almost expect the sight before her. She cringed before rolling her eyes. “Well I went home with the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, apparently”

She dug around and ended up finding a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. She took that and devoured it, even if it had been in an organ fridge. After having a small meal in her system, she decided to look around and start thinking about how she was going to get out of here.

It would be stupid to just go back to sleep. She’s tired and woozy from blood loss but the key to her survival is in action. It would be very dumb to try and sneak out now, especially since there were no windows and the only way out is the door up to where Strade probably is. She thought about grabbing a weapon, but what would she grab and how would she do it? It’d be stupid to try and strike him again with a knife. Last time she did that he made things worse for her.

After eyeing a large metal shovel, she got the perfect idea. She found a space within the room where she could hide herself and did so, positioning the shovel in an inconspicuous spot within her hiding place. She hid herself so that she would be right at the landing of the stairs so when he came down she’d have the golden opportunity.

As soon as she positioned herself, the lights came on and she heard Strade hobbling down the steps, clearly injured from when she slashed him. He was whistling some kind of happy tune as he came down the stairs. As soon as he hit the bottom step, Nac used all the power she could muster up to let out a battle cry and hit him over the head with the shovel as hard as she could.

Luckily, her plan worked and it instantly knocked him unconscious. She let out a victory squeal as he thudded against the ground. She now could escape! However, something stopped her from actually escaping within that moment. She turned to the unconscious man on the ground and began to feel an anger rising in her chest

That fucking misogynistic piece of shit asshole kidnapped her, tied her up, cut her, and could have possibly tried to rape her. Is she REALLY going to just run away without exacting some kind of revenge?

She took the rope she was tied with previously and tied him up to the pole before going up the stairs. She wasn’t done with him just yet.

She went upstairs to scope the place out for her purse and a chair. When she got upstairs, she saw her purse sitting right by the door. She grabbed it before advancing into the next room.

In this room, she saw a boy with ginger hair wearing fox ears and a tail. He looked shocked and a bit terrified.

“W-Where’s Strade?” He asked.

Nac took a chair from the dining room table. “I’m going to get what I came for, plus some extra collateral. If you plan on trying to stop me I’ll knock your fucking teeth out!” She hissed.

The fox boy whimpered and hid under the table. “I-I won’t stop you!”

“Good!” Nac ventured back down the stairs, shutting the door behind her. Once she got down stairs, she took Strade’s unconscious body and sat it up in the chair. She stripped his clothes off and tossed them aside. She reached into her purse and got a package of zip ties she had purchased at her job for a small project she was doing. Using the zip ties to further reinforce his hands to the chair with the rope, she stepped back almost satisfied with her work. Seeing his feet loose, however, made her nervous so she zip tied those to the legs of the chair. He wasn’t getting out anytime soon

 

* * *

 

Strade finally woke up only to find himself zip tied to a chair completely naked. He began to panic and fight against the restraints. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” his voice cracked when he screamed out.

Nac looked at him in disgust. “Pathetic!” She hissed at him as she twirled one of his knives in her hands.

Strade continued to fight against the restraints. “GET ME OUT OF THIS! RIGHT NOW!” He growled angrily, that usual obnoxious smile plastered across his face now gone and replaced with clenched teeth and a furious gaze.

“Why? So you can hurt me again?” Nac asked him before laughing. “I don’t think so!”

Strade continued to fight against his restraints for a bit, cursing at the short woman before him in German. He did that for a bit before stopping and looking at her with a pleading expression on his face. “L-Look buddy,” he laughed. “It was a joke, honest! I was gonna let you go as soon as I walked down the stairs!”

“You piece of shit!” Nac punched the wooden table that held all the tools, making the German man flinch. “You’re a fucking liar and you know it!”

“N-No! I’m not lying!” Strade pleaded. “It was a bad joke, okay? Please just untie me!”

“Not a chance!” Nac hissed as she walked over to him pointing the blade of his knife at his face. “I came here to have a good time because I was really depressed about a recent break up and school piling work on me. You could have shown me a good time, but instead you held me hostage and filleted my thighs! That is NOT okay!”

“I know, and I’m sorry!” Strade pleaded. “And I’ll never do it again if you untie me!”

Nac dropped the knife and took a small tiller from the table and went up to Strade. “You FUCKING FUCK!” she shouted before slamming the prongs of the tiller into his shoulder several times. “LIAR!” She screamed every time she brought the tiller down.

Strade let out a pained cry as she did so, but those pained cries quickly turned into moans as he squirmed in his seat.

Nac cringed as he did that. “Really, dude?”

Strade sighed, his once flaccid penis now slowly becoming erect. “Pain feels good sometimes, and I have this pretty girl whacking me with a tiller.”

Nac hit him a few more times before chucking the tiller aside and watching the crimson liquid spill from the holes she left in his shoulders. Strade was panting now, but so was she.

“Alright, are you done? What else do you want from me?” Strade asked angrily with a huff.

“I mean, I would like to get what I came here for plus collateral for inconveniencing me.” Nac told him.

Strade crinkled his nose. “You STILL want to have sex with me?” He looked at her in disbelief. He had kidnapped her and cut her legs up and had every intent to kill her not even a few minutes ago and this girl still wants to fuck.

“Well, duh! That’s what I came here for! You’re cute so I’d still like to!” Nac told him with a shrug.

He began to laugh at her. “Well, I do enjoy your enthusiasm, but we’re not doing anything until you untie me.”

Nac shrugged. “Alright then I guess I’ll just leave you down here!” She was about to walk up the stairs, but Strade yelled out for her.

“Wait, Nac!” He called out.

Nac turned around to face him.

“What kind of collateral were you talking?” Strade asked her.

Nac stepped down from the step and thought for a moment. “Well, you cut my legs up so I’m thinking I’ll cut yours too so we’re nice and even.”

Strade nodded. “Done, now just untie me and-”

Nac grabbed his face and pressed his cheeks in to shut him up. “Listen, asshole. I’m not untying you. I don’t trust you, because clearly you’re a fucking psychopath!”

Strade let out a frustrated noise as he stared up at her in anger, although now at this point his penis was fully erect. Nac wasn’t even sure why. He clearly hated being tied up. Her presence must have been doing something for him.

“Like, can you really blame me?” Nac asked him, finally letting go of his face so he could talk.

“Fine, fine!” Strade hissed out. “Fuck me tied up in this chair. You’re getting me all worked up here shoving those huge tits in my face every time you come near me! So fucking do it right now, before I change my mind!”

She angrily grabbed his cock and began to pump it up and down, eliciting a low moan from the man in the chair. She then stopped before stepping back. “Strade you fucking twat waffle!” She hissed as she dropped her panties on the ground. “I’m going to FUCK YOU. I’m going to fuck my pain away and I’m GOING TO USE YOU LIKE YOU WERE PLANNING TO USE ME!” She boomed before placing a foot on his balls, threatening to step on them if he makes one wrong move.

Strade shivered in delight. “Oh yeah baby, use me! Use me!”

Nac stepped on his balls, eliciting a more aggressive moan from the psychotic man. She wriggled her toes as she crushed his balls with her bare foot.

Strade let out another aggressive moan as he tried to thrust up. Nac slapped his face before mounting him. “Shut up!” She commanded as she put the tip of his member by her entrance.

She teased his cock by circling the tip around her entrance. “You pathetic misogynistic slut!” She insulted him. “Tell me I have all the power now”

“P-Please!” Strade gasped. “Please fuck me already!”

“PRAISE ME AND MY POWER!” She hissed.

“You got all the power now and I’m just not worthy” he cooed.

Nac lowered herself onto his tip. “Yeah?” She clearly wanted to hear more groveling.

Strade bit his lip and winced. “Ah, you wanna treat me like the filthy whore boy I am?”

Nac continued to lower herself on his beefy length biting her own lip at the enormous size, but didn’t slide him in all the way just yet. “Dirty filthy whore boy! Think you can just kidnap women and torture them without them doing the same to you?”

Strade tried to thrust up, but his restraints made that a difficult task. “Please! Fuck me then cut me up! Use me!”

Nac smiled before slamming down on his cock, taking in the full length. He writhed in pleasure underneath her and continued to try to thrust or even just move his hard cock around inside of her. Nac slowly slid herself up and down his length to get used to his girth before violently rocking her hips back and forth.

Strade let out a series of moan grunts as she grinded down hard on his throbbing member. He gripped the chair he was bound to as she continued using his cock to hit her deepest pleasure spots. She cupped his rough and stubbled face before planting an aggressive kiss on his lips. He tried to bite her lip, but she just bit him back.

“You’re a filthy whore boy! You have a cute face and a nice cock and that’s all you’re good for!” Nac tried to tell him this in an intimidating voice, but unfortunately she ended up moaning the sentence as she slammed his cock repeatedly into her g-spot.

He just gave grunt moans in response, uselessly trying to participate more in this sexual encounter.

Nac continued to slam herself up and down his length, letting out a series of moans as she did so. She continued to plant aggressive kisses and bites on his lips. She felt herself reaching her peak, so she began to slam herself onto his cock even harder. With a loud moan, she finally felt release as a powerful orgasm washed over her body. After she came down from her orgasm, she took herself off of his still fully erect penis.

Strade furrowed his brows and squirmed. “H-Hey, I didn’t cum yet!”

Nac took his cock into her hand again in one aggressive motion and began pumping hard. “Cum for me, you piece of shit!”

Strade threw his head back and let out a series of moans. “O-Oh god!” He gasped as he curled his toes against the chair.

She continued roughly handling his cock as he seemed to melt in the chair beneath her. Soon, without warning, Strade let out a loud moan as he released all over her hand and onto the ground.

Nac cringed as he did so, immediately wiping excess on his face. “Fucking gross.”

Strade wanted to say something about the fact that she just wiped his cum all over his face, but was too preoccupied with trying to catch his breath. All he could really muster out was “Goddamn It!”

Nac quickly picked up his hunting knife and brought it over to his thighs. “Now for collateral!”

“Could you give me a-” Strade started, but Nac didn’t really care as she immediately pressed the knife into his thigh, eliciting a surprised yell from him.

Nac continued to cut his thighs like he did to her before stopping. She tossed the knife aside before going over to one of the cabinets. “Where do you keep your suture kit?”

“That cabinet to the left it’s in a green box” he told her, trying to point with his head.

Nac opened the cabinet and looked around a bit in it before finding the green box he was talking about. She went over to him and began to stitch up his skin, which made Strade suck in painful breaths as he tried not to cry out. Nac then grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of the cabinet before pouring it on the stitched up cuts, making the German man growl in pain.

“I still don’t really understand why you couldn’t just bang me and ask me if I liked knife play we could have spoke about this, but you decided to be an asshole about it.” Nac told him honestly as she began to get dressed.

Strade shrugged. “I kidnap and kill people, it’s what I do. Sometimes I keep them as pets.”

“Like your little fox boy upstairs?” She asked, pulling her shirt over her head before realizing it was torn.

“Mmm, I see you met Ren?” He asked her.

Nac nodded before putting the suture kit away. “I have actually. I’m about to go talk to him right now, actually.” She told him as she took his shirt off the floor and put it on over her cut up shirt. “Also hope you don’t mind I’ll be taking this!”

Nac was about to go up the stairs, but Strade protested. “Wait! I gave you what you wanted, we’re even! Untie me now!”

Nac ignored him before disappearing up the stairs to speak with Ren. She apologized for being mean earlier and explained that she was upset. Ren completely understood and asked if she wanted to help him get his collar off so they could put it on Strade. Ren explained it was an electric collar Strade likes to put on his pets. Ren also explained to her that he was there for as long as he can remember and though he appreciates Strade sometimes for cooking him meals and not always being a forceful and violent douche bag toward him, he didn’t want to be his pet anymore and wanted more than anything to just be free.

Nac helped Ren get the device off. It took a little bit, but Nac was able to take it off without activating electric shocks. Ren thanked her and told her how indebted he was to her before gathering his belongings and leaving. Nac went downstairs to where Strade was tied up and began to install the collar on the tan German male. Strade struggled and began to beg for her not to put that collar on him.

Nac put it on anyways and just as she was about to click off the lights, she turned and spoke to Strade. “The tables have turned and now you’re getting a taste of your own medicine!”

Strade screamed out in anger. “YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

With that, she clicked off the lights and traveled up the stairs, hoping to never see that psychopath ever again.


	2. You Can't Escape That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Nac just finished her semester with straight A's! Of course this calls for a celebration with her friends, but Strade had broke free and had other plans in mind for her.

Nac walked out of the university building feeling relieved. She had aced her last final, and had definitely made the dean’s list this semester. She was very excited and definitely ready to celebrate tonight. As she walked into the parking garage to her car, she pulled out her phone about to text her best friend Ash to ask if she was free tonight. Before she did, however, she was forcefully shoved against her car.

“You thought you could just turn the tables on me and run away?” A familiar German accent said darkly.

Nac looked up and couldn’t believe who was in front of her. “S-Strade?”

“We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, what’s it gonna be?” He asked her, pinning her neck to the car with his forearm.

Nac whimpered a bit, but she isn’t going to tolerate this garbage from this asshole. She should have killed him when she had the chance. She brought her knee up hard to his balls, causing him to double over in pain. She was about to shove him away so that she could swiftly get into her car and go to the police, but unfortunately for her he tackled her down and forced her to drop her keys.

“You really need to learn who you’re messing with, buddy!” He told her before grabbing a hold of her head and slamming it against her car, knocking her out.

 

* * *

 

Nac woke up on what seemed to be the floor of her apartment. She tried to get up but she realized her hands were zip tied behind her back. Nac sighed, almost ready to accept her fate now. “Just great…” she muttered to herself.

“You have a lovely apartment and an adorable cat!” The familiar German voice cut through the silence.

Nac looked up to find Strade sitting on her couch petting her cat, a knife sitting next to him. She immediately panicked. “Look do whatever you want to me but don’t hurt my cat!” She hissed with worry and anger in her voice.

“Hey, I’m a monster, but not a MONSTER. You feel me, buddy?” He giggled, giving the cat another pat on the head before letting it roam free. The cat scurried into the other room.

Nac’s worry eased a bit as she saw the cat leave the room. “Thank you.” She sighed in relief.

“You know, the zip tie idea you had was very clever!” He giggled and smiled. “Hope you don’t mind I was inspired by your idea. It was pretty difficult to get myself free from all that especially without any help.”

“Please, if you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.” She sighed.

He laughed at her statement and picked up the knife. “Kill you? Why?” He got up and walked towards her. “If I’m not mistaken you aced all your classes and made the Dean’s list again. That’s impressive, you’re a very clever lady!”

Her eyes widened. “Hey, how’d you know that?”

He gave her a devilish grin. “Oh what? You didn’t think after that stunt you pulled a month ago I wouldn’t have done my own homework and research on you?”

Nac had an uncomfortable look on her face as she learned this information. She had purposely tried to make her personal accounts completely inaccessible to people who didn’t know much about her. The name “Nac” alone shouldn’t have been enough to research her. “H-How?”

“I did look at your license that time I locked you up in the basement. I did a background check on you as well as found all your social media accounts. I even friended you on one of them with a dummy account and you stupidly accepted so I could view whatever I please!” He gave her that obnoxiously wide smile he always had plastered across his face.”Miss Sarah Nac!”

“You’re an absolute fucking psycho!” She hissed and crinkled her nose. “What the hell do you want from me if you aren’t gonna kill me?”

“Well,” he knelt down beside her. “You had your chance to treat me like a little whore, and I’d like to return the favor!” He lifted up the knife to her bare thigh. “Maybe we can do a little more knife play.”

“I ain’t no whore!” Nac protested trying to get out of her restraints. “And goddamnit no more cutting my legs I have weird scars on my inner thighs! How am I supposed to wear shorts without people asking questions?”

Strade pouted. “But don’t you want my cock buried deep inside your pussy?” He giggled and grinned as he leaned down toward her face. “You did make a fuss about me asking you about stuff, considering you’re so willing to spread those pretty legs for me.”

Nac blushed and shifted uncomfortably as she felt herself becoming wet. By god that dick was bomb as hell, and he is super cute. She didn’t want to get cut up again, though. That hurts and she’s not too fond of pain.

“What if I cut you in a place people won’t see? Like your pudgy tummy” he placed his hand on her tummy and gently squeezed. “Then after I’ve made you my dirty whore, maybe I can cook you a meal since you love food so much.”

She blushed even harder and had a playfully angry look on her face. “Ugh rude, calling me fat!”

“I didn’t say that.” He sighed before grinning. “You’re chubby, though. That’s a good thing. You gotta have some meat on your bones.”

Nac tried to stifle a smile and a giggle, but it was hard. She was trying to act angry and hesitant, but she honestly wanted him to just rip her clothes off and plow through her and maybe give her tiny baby cuts on her tummy.

Strade could tell she was trying to hold herself together, so to make her lose it, he began to unbutton her shorts and take them off.

Nac let him do it but pretended to struggle and try to cover herself, her face becoming more flushed. He put his knife down before firmly spreading her legs open, putting himself between them before running his hands slowly up and down her thighs. He gently brushed his thumbs over the scars he made a month ago.

Nac let out little whimper moans as he touched her, feeling herself become wetter with each second. “Oh god” she muttered under her breath.

“Mmm,” Strade brought his right hand up her thigh before placing two of his fingers into her wet entrance. Nac let out a surprised but pleasured squeak as he pushed his fingers inside. “You love that, you little whore.”

Nac let out a breath as he began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her pussy. “Oh god,” she breathed out again. “I-I really do like that!”

He gave her a wide smile again, pressing his fingers deeper into her. “I’m going to fuck your brains out and cut you, you dirty little bitch!”

Nac bit her lip. “A-Ah, okay okay please fuck my brains out but be a little light on the cutting I really don’t want any more scars or injuries!”

He gave her a very devilish look before sliding his fingers out and quickly unbuttoning his pants. He pulled out his fully erect member and held the tip up to her soaking wet entrance. “I want you to beg for me.” He commanded her.

“Please fuck me, Strade!” She begged.

“C’mon, you can do better than that you filthy little whore bitch!” He hissed, teasing his tip at her entrance.

“Strade, please!” Nac groaned out desperately. “I’m a whore and I fucking need your huge cock!”

Strade grinned down devilishly at her, only slightly pressing the tip into her entrance. “More!”

“A-Ah!” Nac squeaked out, feeling herself completely melting underneath him. “Make me your bitch! Please have your way with me! Fuck my brains out!”

“MORE!” He shouted, pressing the tip in just a little bit more.

“OH GOD PLEASE, STRADE, PLEASE FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! I’M A SLUT FOR YOUR COCK!” she yelled out, curling her fingers into her palms and her toes into the carpet.

He shoved himself in forcefully, eliciting a squeak and a whimper from the dark haired woman tied up on the floor. She hadn’t prepped her pussy to take on his massive girth, but she knew the initial discomfort of having his dick shoved inside of her would fade as he continued.

“I’m gonna make you scream like the little whore bitch you are!” He growled darkly as he picked up the knife. He crashed his hips back and forth, pushing his full length into her roughly.

Nac bit her lip hard as the discomfort began to dissipate and the pleasure began to ripple through her body. “O-Oh my god!” She moaned as her body shivered.

Strade shut his eyes and let out a few grunts as he continued to forcefully plow through her. He then opened his eyes and lowered the knife onto her tummy. Quickly, but carefully, he began to slash small shallow cuts on her belly.

Nac let out some pained but pleasured screams as he fucked her hard and slashed her. She was not the biggest fan of pain nor was she used to this kind of feeling during sex, but she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

“Look at you, you filthy bitch. So desperate for my cock!” He laughed as he continued to slash. “You live for my cock!”

“Y-Yes! I live for your cock!” Nac shouted out before letting out a loud moan.

Strade threw his head back and cackled as he continued slashing and fucking. Unfortunately, he got a little too carried away and ended up making a deeper cut than intended on her tummy.

“OW!” Nac howled. “What the hell?!?”

Strade stopped thrusting and gave her an awkward look. “Whoops” he looked at the cut he made, which was slowly bleeding down her side. A grin crept across his face as he tossed his knife aside and wiped his hand over the cut. He let the blood get all over his hand before he brought it up to his mouth and licked it off. “Mmm, delicious!”

Nac laughed. “You fucking psycho. Stop drinking my blood and keep fucking me!”

He laughed as well before propping himself up with his hands so that he was fully on top of her. “Shut up, whore!” He commanded before going back to forcefully thrusting himself into her.

She let out a series of moans as he continued to powerfully push himself into her. He used one hand to pull her shirt and her bra up and began to roughly fondle her breasts. Nac bit her lip as the pleasure from his large penis, the pleasure from him roughly fondling her breasts, and the small pain sensations from the cuts on her tummy washed over her all at once.

She felt herself reaching her peak. “Oh Strade, I’m gonna cum!” She moaned.

“Do it, you filthy whore! Fucking cum all over my cock!” He growled his command as he roughened his pace.

She threw her head back, letting out a shrieking moan as she came to orgasm. Strade continued to plow into her through her orgasm, feeling himself ready to reach his peak soon as well.

“I’m going to cum all over your whore body!” He moaned as he quickened his pace.

Nac bit her lip, hoping he’d orgasm soon before her pussy tired out. Luckily for her, he pulled himself out before thrusting his cock over her body and spilling his seed all over her tummy and her breasts.

Strade panted hard as he collapsed next to her. “Wow, that sure was a lot of fun!”

Nac nodded before cringing as she looked down at the thick white substance glazed across her body. “I had fun too, but I really want this stuff off me!”

He laughed. “Really? I spent a lot of energy making all that. The very least you could do is appreciate it, mein liebling!”

Nac sighed. “It just feels weird, but whatever.”

Strade continued lying next to her, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he sat up and looked at her. She had an uncomfortable expression on her face as she tried not to look at his cum on her.

This expression made him laugh. “Usually I’m a nice guy and I’d wipe it off, but you kept me tied up with a shock collar on in my own basement so I’m gonna let you stay like that for a bit.”

Nac groaned in protest as he got up and walked toward the kitchen.

“I’ll make dinner for you now. I mean, you did so well through that vigorous fuck session AND you’re a smart cookie who made the Dean’s list. You deserve a celebratory dinner.” He grinned before moving into the kitchen. “When I finish dinner I’ll clean you up.”

Nac squirmed uncomfortably as he walked over to the kitchen. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position on the floor while she waited for him to finish, but to no avail. She tried not to think about his seed on her tummy and instead thought about her strange situation. Was a psychopath actually in love with her or something? She’s absolutely shocked that he didn’t kill her and she’s even more shocked that, although rough and crazy still, he seemed to take her requests into mind and accommodated her when necessary. She stewed on that for a bit before Strade walked in with a wet cloth. He bent over her and cleaned the cum off her tummy and breasts. He then took the knife he discarded earlier and cut her zip ties away.

“Unlike you, I’m kind to people in their own homes.” He teased her before getting up and walking back into the kitchen. Nac pulled her shorts back on before following him.

Strade was just finishing up making the meal, which happened to be chicken cutlets with dumplings and green beans. Nac set the table for them before sitting down and waiting patiently for the food. As soon as he was finished cooking, he took each plate and piled it with the food before setting it back in each respective place. He sat down across from her and they began eating.

“This is very yummy! You’re a really good cook!” She complimented with a mouth full of dumplings.

He grinned while mid chew through a forkful of green beans. “I try my best!”

They ate in silence for a bit. Nac swallowed whatever she was chewing before speaking. “What are we if you’re not going to kill me?”

Strade finished chewing his food before answering. “Well, to be quite honest, you’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met before!” He told her with a grin. “I completely underestimated you and you’ve shown me that you can and will stand your own ground and find your own fun. I really like that about you, it’s unique.”

Strade ate a forkful of dumplings before continuing. “People with your spunk usually don’t last too long with me, but as I said you’re special. I would give anything to keep you as my pet, especially since you let my other pet free. But I do know that you’re not one to be domesticated. You almost remind me of me, actually.”

“Uuhhh…” Nac blinked a few times, taking a bite of chicken. “Thank you?” She wasn’t sure if reminding a murderer of themselves was a good compliment, but she’ll take it for now.

He giggled. “You are definitely worth more than just any old pet, but you belong to me that’s for sure.”

“So we’re dating?” Nac asked raising an eyebrow.

Strade scoffed. “Please, with that normie shit! You’re my pet, but you’re a pet that gets to roam free. A free-ranged pet!”

Nac nodded. “Ok so I’m your free-ranged pet. Does that make you my master?”

Strade gave her a dark grin before cupping her chin. “That’s right, mein liebe.”

This sounds awkward and weird, but Nac was willing to take it as it is. He isn’t going to kill her, and that alone is a huge victory to her.

They finished dinner and cleaned up the dishes together. Nac walked with Strade to the front door. He pinned her against the wall rather than going to the door.

“Now, I want to make one thing clear as your master” he told her, shoving his finger by her face which made her flinch a bit. “Don’t you EVER tie me up ever again, do you understand? Because next time I won’t be so nice to you!” He hissed.

Nac normally would give a sassy answer, but this guy was clearly dangerous and she’s already got a decent thing going and didn’t want to fuck it up. “Yes, master!” She told him.

Strade smiled when she called him master. “I can definitely get used to hearing that!” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Goodbye, my pet! Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Nac waved goodbye as he walked out the door before shutting the door behind him. She pulled out her phone to text her best friend Ash. “Binch you ain’t gonna BELIEVE the night I just had!”


End file.
